


The Argument

by Richie_Trashy_Tozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_Trashy_Tozier/pseuds/Richie_Trashy_Tozier
Summary: Richie and Eddie have been together since high school and a few months ago the two of them decided to take their relationship to the next level by moving into a small apartment together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> In December of 2017, I wrote a short story as a secret Santa gift for a thing that reddielibrary was doing, I have decided to completely rewrite it and make it into actual work.

“I’m so tired of this!” Richie’s cheeks were stained with tears, and Eddie felt his heart sink with guilt. “Every day you come home and you bitch at me for everything! I try Eddie, I try so very hard-” Eddie hated how poisonous his name sounded on Richie’s tongue. “-You act like you hate me, but you say you love me. I just don’t know anymore.” Eddie held his breath, he prayed to himself that the tiredness in Richie’s voice wasn’t directed at him. His mouth seemed dry and he couldn’t help but fidget as Richie stared at him, more tears threatened to spill.  
For some reason, Eddie couldn’t pull himself from the argument, almost as if his mouth was working on its own. “You never clean up after yourself,” Eddie motioned to the haphazard pile of papers spread across their glass coffee table, which Richie’s eyes followed him to. “You’re never home, you expect me to believe you’re always at work?” When Richie’s eyes met Eddie’s again, they bore into him, and Richie’s mouth was a flat line.  
“I’m the only one in this house who has a job, I have to work all the time; including overtime to cover our expenses. Also, I do expect you to believe I’m always at work because I am! Normally people in relationships trust their partners.” Richie had given up his earlier defensive tone and switched it for a monotone, proving to Eddie how done he was with the constant arguing.  
Eddie could feel the entirety of his body shake, he felt tiny under Richie’s gaze. “I’m looking for a gig Rich, you know that.” A snort escaped Richie.  
“You haven’t had a gig in months, you’re always looking for one. Here’s the thing though Eddie, I love you too much to tell you to get a real job.” Eddie could feel his throat constrict and he began crying again, but Richie continued. “God, I really don’t know why I’m with you, you’re just like your mother, controlling and pathetic.” Eddie reached for the inhaler that wasn’t there, he couldn’t breathe. He wanted Richie to say he hadn’t meant it or that he wasn’t thinking, but he had been and Eddie imagined he’d been thinking about it for a long time.  
“I need to leave.” Richie turned on his heel, with an urgency to get as far away from Eddie as he could manage before he said more things he couldn’t take back. He headed into their room and began bagging his clothes from his side of their shared closet; there wasn’t much to grab, because most of the clothes belonged to Eddie.  
Eddie leaned against the doorway, his eyes followed Richie as he scrambled around their cramped bedroom. “Richie, what are you doing?”  
He didn’t lift his head to look at Eddie, “Packing, I think I’m going to stay with Bev for a few days.”  
“Can we talk about this please?” Eddie’s voice sounded very brittle, as he was on the verge of tears.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, I need to calm down.” Richie began stuffing a short suitcase with his clothing a few of his other belongings: his toothbrush, the magenta brush from off the top of their dresser, and his phone charger.  
Eddie trailed behind Richie as he carried the small suitcase to the front door. He was met with a glare from Richie as he bent to put on his shoes. “Are you going to follow me the entire way to Beverly’s house?” Richie’s voice was taut, he kept his eyes focused on tying his shoelaces.  
Eddie was taken aback by the hateful tone of Richie’s voice, “No. I am just trying-” He fumbled for the right words. “See you as much as possible before you leave.”  
Richie stood again, sighing as he leaned over to kiss Eddie on the forehead, “It’s only temporary Eddie.”  
Eddie’s heart warmed at the gesture, but he refused to get his hopes up that Richie had meant it. He matched Richie’s movements toward the door and followed him down the steel steps. “You’re coming back right, Rich?”  
Richie nodded, “I might. If we figure things out.”  
Eddie’s stomach dropped; his legs shook as he tried to keep up with Richie. “I’m sorry Richie.”  
Richie steadied himself, trying to contain the tears in his eyes. “Me too-” He turned to face Eddie, “This was a mistake.”  
Eddie paused, his breath caught in his throat. “What was?”  
“Us moving in together, we rushed in.” Richie adjusted his grip on the suitcase handle before continuing his long strides down the staircase.  
The entrance of the apartment building came too soon, and Eddie couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Richie pushed through the bulky door. Eddie stopped on the curb as Richie continued across the road.  
Eddie’s shoulders slumped as he watched Richie walk away, tears overflowing the brim of his eyes. “I love you, Richie.”  
Richie turned on his heels and faced Eddie, pushing his mess of hair out of his face. “I love you too, Eds.” A small smile pulled at his lips.  
The sound of tires screeching and a loud honk cut through the air, and Eddie watched in horror as a car collided with Richie’s body.


End file.
